


You're All I've Got

by marthaandtheponds



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthaandtheponds/pseuds/marthaandtheponds





	You're All I've Got

Of all the ways people had predicted the end of the world, none of them had predicted this.

A world gone silent.

It still hasn’t hit him yet. He hopes each day before he opens his eyes that it’s all a lie.

In the days after the scientists said it was one of the biggest solar flares ever recorded. Planes dropped like flies, cars careened off of roads, and suddenly, there was no communication with anyone anymore. Countries were disconnected, people were disconnected, and no one could fix it.

People lived transient lives, moving to get away from those who wished to pillage and loot, acting as though they were in a medieval society in a land that had progressed for ages.

“Francis? Where are you?” The heavy tread of Arthur’s steps rose him out of his reverie. “Are you packed?”

Francis nodded slowly. “Do we really have to leave?” Maybe it’s bad, but he’s grown attached to this place. It’s the longest they’ve stayed in any place, the safest they could find.

Arthur sighs deeply, but uses the kindest tone he can muster. “I saw them coming Francis. Tons of them. They may be nice but, I’m not taking my chances. People may seem nice, and then they murder you for whatever you’ve got. We’ve already stayed too long.”

This is a brutal world now, filled with people willing to do whatever they could to get whatever they want.

Before they go, they trash the place, hopefully sending a signal to the looters and pillagers that the place was worthless.

He says nothing as they leave. The sound of breaking branches and quiet breaths is all that is heard between them for miles.

“I heard some people say that the last scientists think the storm will end soon.” Arthur pipes up. “They think the world will be able to go back to normal.”

As they pass the decomposing wing of a plane, rusted and rotted after three years of disregard, Arthur's remark seems laughable.

I wonder what it was like on that plane. Francis thinks. To just be going about your life, excited for a new destination, and suddenly have your life extinguished. No warning, nothing anyone could do.

They continue on in silence.

“Are you sad?” Arthur asked Francis as they went on. A sign hung on its side welcoming them to sunny San Diego, the “Ever Vigilant”.

“No.” Something made Francis fix the sign, and he could feel Arthur’s eyes boring into his back.

“Someday we’ll go back.”

“Is anywhere going to feel like home?” Francis blurted. He was still crouched by the sign, gently running his finger of the rusted edge.

“Don’t do that. You’ll get tetanus and we don’t have enough medicine for that. Let’s keep going. There will be a safe place up the coast.” He tapped his foot impatiently.

Arthur knew he was acting like a prick; and he was sincerely sorry, but they were too exposed here. They could talk about feelings and hope later, when they were safe.

He hoped he could trust the people he got these directions from. He had found the world to be easier after the solar flares. Everyone just went about their own business, and protected the people they had to.

As he pushed the door open, he found the place to be reasonably nice, probably someone’s second home before the storm.

“Nice enough?” He asked Francis.

He received a nod in response.

The sun was setting, and a long day of walking had taken its toll. Everywhere was sore, and he was exhausted.

“I’ll take watch tonight, just to make sure everything’s safe.” Arthur said even as he yawned.

Francis nodded, and curled up on his pack and closed his eyes.

Francis didn’t know how late it was when he woke up, but the moon was high in the sky, so he assumed it was at least four hours since they’d arrived.

Sitting up, he saw Arthur slumped against the door, shivering in his sleep. He didn’t care about the inevitable shove and annoyed glare he was going to get as he crawled over to Arthur, dragging his blanket with him.

Trying not to wake him, he curled into his side and wrapped his blanket around him. He rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder, trying to fall back asleep.

As he finally started drifting off, he felt Arthur shift, turning to face him. He was beginning to warm up, and with that he drifted in between consciousness and unconsciousness.

“Thank you.” It was faint, barely even a whisper.

Francis nodded, his eyes closing.

“I’m sorry.” That woke Francis up very quickly. “I know I’m not the easiest or nicest... or someone that shows my feelings very often… But… I’m happy you’re here with me. And I…”

His breathing got very even, and Francis smiled to himself.

“That’s probably the closest I’m ever going to get.” He sighed and wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist, burying his face in his chest.

And in the morning, he welcomed the shove and annoyed glare with open arms.

 

 


End file.
